


I Know You Know

by KiwiBerry



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Grantaire being Grantaire, M/M, Slow Build, a lot of flustered and confused enjolras, combeferre being wise, sort of, uncovering of true feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiBerry/pseuds/KiwiBerry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he thinks about it, what does he really know about Grantaire? And why does he feel like he's missing something important because of it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You Know

“Grantaire.”

Said man looked up from his phone, pausing in his tiny victory dance after having beaten another level of Candy Crush, to find none other than Enjolras standing in front of him. He paused, eyes adjusting to the low dim of the room, before breaking into an expression of sincere amusement, smile growing wide and sly when he noticed the others eyes shifting nervously 

“Hello, Apollo, what can I do for you?”

Enjolras sat himself in the chair opposite Grantaire wordlessly, hands folding neatly atop the table. Grantaire observed in, taking Enjolras’ seated form in before meeting his bright, blue eyes and instinctively looking elsewhere. He then procured an ever common flask from his jacket pocket, feeling a little too sober to deal with whatever was to come, especially if Enjolras was involved. Grantaire unscrewed the top, taking a not-so-discreet swig before replacing the cap and hiding it away once again with a small pat. 

Enjolras sighed in disapproval.

“Listen,” he began, mind fighting to find the right words as he looked around the room distractedly “We’ve been friends for a while now, correct?”

Grantaire almost laughed at the question, but stifled it when he saw the serious expression on Enjolras’ face.

“I like to think so,” he replied honestly, glancing at his watch to check the time.

“As do I,” Enjolras agreed, pausing a moment to let the statement sink in, “but when I really think about it, I don’t know the first thing about you.”

Grantaire raised an eyebrow at this, eyes widening with curiosity, but before he could comment his phone vibrated against the table, producing a dull, clicking sound that made Enjolras’ teeth grind. When Grantaire noticed, he offered a shrug of apology but began typing anyway.

“Like I said,” Enjolras reiterated, trying his best to ignore the tap tap tapping of Grantaire’s phone, “ I feel like I barely know you-”

“Then ask,” Grantaire cut in, eyes still glued to his phone.

“I beg your pardon?” 

Grantaire looked up then back down, nodding in satisfaction at his phone, before placing it back on the table, “Ask me a question. Any question,” -he paused a moment before adding-, “Just watch which question. You could be here all night.”

Grantaire chuckled at his own joke and Enjolras fought the urge to roll his eyes dramatically. 

“Fine,” Enjolras engaged, pausing a moment to procure a question, “What’s your favorite color?“

Grantaire stared at Enjolras, taking the question in stride, before settling his gaze on Enjolras’ chest, “What color shirt are you wearing?”

Enjolras pushed back in his seat instinctively, passing a glance over his shirt before looking up at Grantaire, face scrunched in confusion, “Dark blue?”

“Then dark blue,” Grantaire stated matter of factly, taking another not so conspicuous drink from his flask. Enjolras watched with mild contempt. 

“Be serious.”

“I am,” Grantaire assured, placing his flask upon the table and tipping it backwards just enough to let it’s weight lean on one corner, the silver shining under the fluorescent light of the room. 

“Stop that,” Enjolras demanded, jaw locking in annoyance. 

“Stop what?” Grantaire teased, letting the flask fall forward with a small clack against the table. 

“Implying things,” Enjolras explained, grabbing for the flask, “It makes you impossible to figure out.”

“Ah,” Grantaire thrilled, waving a disapproving finger while he caught the flask in his other hand with lightning speed, “Now we’re getting somewhere. Go on. Ask me another.”

Enjolras frowned, watching the other smirk in satisfaction, “Fine. Do you have family?”

At this Grantaire’s expression grew tense, eyes lowering slightly, “Yes. A father and mother I haven’t talked to in years and a sister in Boston.”

The statement was finite, ending the conversation before it could even begin, but Enjolras felt concern bubble up inside him and he had never been one to not speak his mind, “Should I ask?”

“I’d rather you didn’t,” came the curt reply, and Enjolras winced at the sharpness of the other’s words. 

“Okay,” Enjolras complied, trying his best to not be so concerned with the somber expression upon Grantaire’s face, “favorite past times, then?”

Grantaire’s face lit up at the question, glad for the change in subject.

“ _Past times?_ ” he mocked before tapping his chin thoughtfully, “Alright, um I box twice a week, I take ballroom dancing classes every Saturday, and I like to play rugby with Jehan and some others from time to time. Oh, and obviously I paint,”

Enjolras almost smiled, finding the proud tone of Grantaire’s voice a pleasant change compared to his usual cynical one.

“Interesting,” he replied, voice honest and sincere, “ Favorite food?”

Grantaire shifted in his seat, unnerved by the genuine interest in the other’s voice, and distractedly turned his phone on before clicking it off again.

“That’s hard,” Grantaire admitted after a moment of contemplative silence, “I don’t have a favorite food per se, but one time my sister made me a cake for my birthday. It was terribly pathetic, sagging on one side with my name scribbled out in a flurry of icing, swaying back and forth, but she’d tried her very best and that night we got wasted and ate the whole thing,” -he smiled for a moment, mentally replaying the scene in his mind-, ”It was perfect.”

At this, Enjolras leaned forward in his seat, feeling a rush of adrenaline as his curiosity got the best of him, “How about this one then: favorite memory? Unless that was it, of course.”

“Hmm,” Grantaire hummed to himself, wracking his brain for an answer before cupping his chin theatrically, “October 17th of last year.”

Enjolras’ expression grew into one of confusion as he watched the other nod in agreeance with himself, “Any particular reason why?”

Grantaire shrugged, a smirk brushing across his face as he checked his watch again.

“Well, it was lovely chatting with you,” Grantaire rushed before standing up and placing his phone in his jacket pocket, “we must do it again sometime. Unfortunately I have boxing practice in a half hour and I mustn't be late. It was fun, really, the lowly man conversing with the great and powerful god.”

Enjolras rolled his eyes as he watched Grantaire step away from the table, grabbing his duffel from the floor as he did so in one fluid motion.

“Grantaire-” he tried, but was cut off quite quickly.

“Au revoir, _Enjolras_.”

And with that Grantaire exited the cafe, the sound of feet on stairs fading as he reached the bottom and left Enjolras sitting alone at the table, mouth turned downward in discontent. 

Enjolras sighed then, pushing himself away from the table, and retrieved his phone from his pocket. Turning it on, he revealed a long stream of messages from Combeferre, the last one having been the thing that got him to strike a conversation with Grantaire in the first place.

Enjolras paused, rereading the last message, before typing out a new one and hitting send. 

_Did not go as I thought it would. I have a ? Meet me at home?_

**Author's Note:**

> oh gosh okay so this a new idea i got and i apologize to anyone following Partial (I have most of it written I just need to edit so bear with me!) and I know my last story was not so good but this one is super cute and adorbs and it's been on my mind since fiveever so here you go have fun :)


End file.
